Crossover Mary Sue Apocalypse (For lack of a better name)
by cela08
Summary: It's Gray, a young 10-year-old Pokemon trainer's day to start a Pokemon journey! ...that is, if the Mary Sue invasion apocalypse doesn't ruin everything first. In order to at the very least try to survive, she has to cross into other dimensions. Crosses over with My Little Pony, Sonic, Minecraft, and Warrior Cats. Teen because there will probably be some violence and cussing later.


**CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

**_AN: This is my first serious fanfiction, and my first fanfiction on this site. If I get enough people saying that I should continue this, I will. I'm just pretty lazy so I probably won't work on it much without encouragement._**

She had a slight smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. Nobody expected what she had in mind. Nobody was prepared for this… this disaster. Anybody and everybody who had been in her path of madness had completely lost it. The ground was trampled by a thousand demons with unearthly grins so wide that it struck fear into many, despite being a grin of cute, happy joy. Nobody was ready. Nobody. All was lost. She felt quite pleased with herself, having succeeded in her task. She rested in her domain, examining the world she had destroyed… no, changed to her whims.

ONE MONTH EARLIER

Grey was excited as any 10-year-old on the day she could get her first Pokémon. She just felt like she could burst with joy. Unfortunately, however, all the starters were taken. As was the norm. Nowadays, you were lucky to get a starter. She regretted not waking up at 4:00 AM, she just HAD to sleep one more hour. Even the poor professor got exhausted, usually being sleep deprived. There was always that one odd year where for some reason thousands of trainers turned 10. Afterwards, getting Pokémon would slow down. She sighed, and grabbed a Pokeball and Pokedex and went into the tall grass. Everyone in town was asleep now except her, she was lucky Bianca had remembered to leave a note to just take one. She caught a Patrat and just went on with the basic Pokémon journey. But sometimes, she thought she heard a giggle, even when there were no trainers around.

Pinkie Pie was hopping around Ponyville, being cheerful as always. Sniffing the flowers, saying hello to her friends, the usual. Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a tree hammock, having finished any weather work she needed to do for the day. Fluttershy was at home, tending to the animals. However, Angel had been unusually jumpy that day, and Fluttershy could not understand why. Applejack was busy taking all the apples she had harvested into Ponyville for the market. Rarity was in Carousel Boutique making dresses for a famous pony from Canterlot, who had been recommended by SapphireShores. But Twilight Sparkle? She was in her library, trying to find a book that would explain strange anomalies around Equestria. She had a feeling that something really bad was coming, and that, coupled with the fact that sometimes strange noises would be heard – noises that couldn't be explained by magic or science – around Ponyville and the EverfreeForest, sometimes rainbow glows would emit from nowhere, and other strange things were happening, did not help. With every passing day, her feeling of dread had grown more intense, and now she just needed to find out what was going on.

It had been ages since Sonic had a fight against Eggman like the old days. Now, he was always summoning gods of destruction, teaming up with him, and doing so many other things that just didn't feel like the fights of old times. He quickly waved the thought away, as he needed to focus on destroying various robots. Once he had taken care of them, all he had to do was get to Eggman, who wasn't too far away. He started running in Eggman's direction, when he suddenly stopped. Right in front of him was a strange orb of glowing rainbow energies. "Now that's strange," Sonic remarked to himself. Out of curiosity, he touched it. He quickly withdrew his hand as he got hit by an extreme pain. The orb was white-hot. It began to glow brighter, and Sonic grew uneasy. He decided to worry about Eggman first, then check back on the orb. He ran off. The orb remained there, glowing brighter and larger.

The sun was shining incredibly bright. Steve was busy making sure there were no creepers around; he had just finished his incredibly large house. When he felt confident his house was safe, he wandered off to go mine. Entering a mine he had carved out himself, he began mining away. Strangely, after only mining two blocks deeper, he found diamonds. He just shrugged it off as amazing luck, but he found diamonds again and again. Deciding not to question his luck, he dug deeper, until he found a strange chamber. The walls were made entirely of diamond blocks, and it was incredibly bright despite being deep underground. Steve took the diamond blocks, and being slightly unnerved by the chamber, which had no exits except the one he had made himself, he quickly left and went back to the surface. Once he left the mine, however, the mine seemed to cover itself back up with blocks. Upon digging to try and reopen the mine for next time, it seemed the mine had completely closed, and the blocks inside were glowing bright.

Mintstar was having trouble enough managing Shadowclan after an incident involving prey stealing. It didn't matter what she said at the gatherings, the other three clans still accused her of taking prey. Not even she knew the real culprit. However, there was prey being taken from her clan too, and because she did not want to admit weakness, she did not tell, leading the other clans to point paws in her clan's direction. She had checked the scent at the prey bones, and it was not any clan cat she had ever smelt. Unfortunately, the scent was always subtle and faded, so that couldn't prove anything to the other clans. But she could have sworn the scent smelt like a mixture of catmint and something else sweet. And somehow, it smelt colorful. That didn't even make sense, but somehow it just did. There was something seriously wrong going on.


End file.
